


New Year's Eve

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy I guess, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and there's always a kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Robert sat further back in his seat and folded his arms. He would've been perfectly happy just avoiding the pub altogether that night but he’d been dragged out and was now stuck surrounded by happy couples. It was hardly a happy new year for him. He reached out for his pint and made the mistake of looking up and catching Aaron's eye. The two men looked away from each other immediately. They'd been getting along better the last few weeks; hardly a full reconciliation but enough that they weren't ripping chunks out of each other every time they were in the same room. Robert took a gulp of beer and tried not to think about that moment the day before. The way Aaron had walked past him and pressed his fingers to his wrist, lingering just long enough for Robert's heart to start banging in his chest. He was certain that if he'd moved in then Aaron would have kissed him; but instead he froze. He froze long enough for Aaron to come to his senses and leave. And now he was alone, except for Adam and Victoria who had been practicing their midnight kiss for nearly an hour.

"TWO MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT."

He couldn't take it; he didn't want to be the only one in the pub not kissing someone when the clock struck. He drained his beer and left; heading to the toilet to hide out and save his pride. He could feel Aaron's glare on the back of his head and clenched his jaw until he made it safely from the crowd and into the quiet.

Aaron hadn't meant to do it; they'd been growing closer the last few weeks and for that split second his cover had dropped and he'd touched him. It was mean to be a split second; but the second his fingers landed on Robert's warm skin he knew he was screwed. He froze and looked at Robert; he could see the man about to lean in and it took everything he had to pull away and leave the room. Fixing the scowl on his face and ignoring the man for the rest of the day. He hadn't wanted to be downstairs for the party and the second he walked in and saw Robert in the corner it made it worse. But he'd promised his mum and now there he was; two pints down and miserable. He was surrounded by happy people and it was making him sick. He looked up and caught Robert's eye; looking away immediately and then glancing up again in time to see Robert stare at the floor. He shifted on the seat and downed the rest of his pint. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted out. He wanted to get the man out of his head. He wanted the urge to grab him and kiss him to go away. He looked up again and saw Robert's seat empty; searching the crowd he saw him slip through the door toward the toilets. He didn't even think. He got up and followed him.

Robert gripped the sink and stared at the taps; the door behind him opened and he glanced into the mirror. Seeing Aaron he stood straight,  
"I was just…getting some quiet."  
Aaron closed the door and leant against the wood. Robert turned and leant against the sink,  
"Look...about yesterday-"  
"Don't."  
Robert frowned as Aaron pushed himself from the door and walked over,  
"If you want me to do one-"  
"Why would I want that? It's a party. Free country and all that."  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"Look...Aaron I don't know what's going on in your head and...I don't wanna confuse what this is-"  
"This?"  
Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just-"  
"It's fine."  
Aaron smirked and Robert dropped his hands. Aaron looked around,  
"They're uh...they're doing the countdown."  
Robert nodded,  
"Hence the bathroom break."  
Aaron nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped closer. The sounds from the pub filtered in; making the silence between them even more noticeable. Aaron let his eyes wander over Robert before landing on the man's lips.  
"Aaron?"  
The chants from the pub became louder as Aaron reached out and touched Robert's wrist once more,  
"10...9...8"  
They stepped even closer; Robert's other hand reaching tentatively for Aaron's waist,  
"You sure?"  
"5...4...3."  
Aaron smirked once more before closing the gap between them; their lips touching just as the cheers and music started blaring. Robert couldn't breathe; he couldn't think, his mind blank except for the feel of Aaron's lips on his. It wasn't a perfect kiss; teeth clashed and their noses were pressed uncomfortably but he didn't care. All he could do was keep standing; keep himself in the room. Aaron pulled away and just as Robert was about to panic he was readjusting the position and kissing him again. He'd forgotten; how addictive it was, how the feel of Aaron's soft lips compared the sharpness of the beard made him feel. He gripped Aaron tightly and allowed himself to be pushed against the sink; mouth falling open as Aaron's tongue pushed in. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Aaron's neck. Aaron moved slightly and sucked Robert's lip into his mouth; his own head growing light from the smell of Robert’s aftershave and the taste of him, the mix of beer and spearmint gum that he was so used to, the familiar feels of his full lips making his body weak. His hand reached up to tangle in Robert’s hair; a harder job now that he’d cut it. He stilled for a moment before pulling away and stepping back. The two men stared at each other; eyes blown and lips red. Aaron swallowed and wiped his mouth before stepping back. Robert stepped forward,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron ignored him and headed to the door; pausing with one hand on the handle then looking back,  
"Happy New Year Rob."  
He smiled at him and left the bathroom. Robert wiped his mouth and gripped the sink once more,  
"Happy New Year."


End file.
